seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizoku no Blin/5
Gourd Roger stands in front of a giant house fire. He is behind a little girl who is also watching the scene. Gourd: RUNE-CHAAAAAANNN!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE WHO DID THIS! I'll try saving her. Girl: Please don't, aniki. Gourd: But, but? Girl: Let them do their job. A group of firefighters arrive into the scene. Firefighter: Sir and little miss, please stay away from the fire. It's best to stay here while we retrieve any survivors. Gourd: Thank you, sir. But can you promise me my partner comes out alive? Firefighter: There's no assurance that we can do it 100%, but we're trying as hard as we can. Gourd collapses due to the smoke as the fire intensifies after engulfing the whole station. ---- is the fifth episode of the Kaizoku no Blin fan fiction series. As a special and tragic special episode of KNB, no intro song will be playedin this episode. ---- Gourd Roger wakes up in a hospital. Seemingly the next morning. Gourd: Where am I? The nurse in Gourd's stead is a slightly chubby, black-haired girl. Nurse: You're in Shinjuku Hospital, sir. Gourd: How long am I passed out? Nurse: Around 16 hours. Gourd: Oh, God? RUNE-CHAN! Nurse: I think it's best to stay here, sir and try not to wake up! Gourd '''(twitching from the pain): OUCH! '''Nurse: See! You were lucky that you were awake in the first place. Gourd: What happened to me? Nurse: A 16-inch iron bar was removed from you. Gourd: QUE?!!! (another ache) OUCH! Wait, what the hell? Nurse: That's true. You underwent a surgery last night. Gourd: Wow. ---- Gourd was asleep for the next few hours once again. He finally manages to get up. Gourd: My stomach feels really hungry... where's that canteen? Nurse 1 (the same nurse from earlier): Can I help you with anything, sir? Gourd: Nah, I'm good. Nurse 2 (a slim, green-haired girl): You still look weak though. Please, allow me to help you. Gourd: Yeah, yeah. Fine. The nurse holds Gourd's hand since he has no walking stick to walk around. Nurse 2: Are you looking for anybody? Maki says you were looking for someone. Gourd: Maki? No, I'm looking for... Is anybody named Rune Prasat got hospitalized here? Nurse 2: Maki is the name of your nurse at day. Me on the other hand, will be responsible for you at night. I just have to assess the papers of someone who died last night so I'm here. Gourd: Is that Rune? Nurse 2: No, it was an elderly lady. Rune is on room 1138. She's still recovering like you. Oh, and my name is Suki. Gourd looks back at his room number. His was 1042. Gourd: Maki and Suki, are you twins? Suki (laughs): Yeah. Surprising isn't it, that Maki is a little chubbier than me and we have different appearances. Of course, my hair is dyed. Gourd: Thaaaat's too much info for me, thanks. Suki (blushes): Sorry. I'm not really supposed to be this open. Clumsy me. ---- Gourd orders some food and eats silently. Gourd: I'm good. Suki (checking her watch): You eat fast! Gourd: Can't blame someone who haven't ate in 2 days! Maki (over handheld radio): All nurses and B-wing surgeons, proceed to room 1138. Suki: Hurry, your girl's in there! Gourd: She ain't my girl. Suki: You still want her alive, right? The two hurry to the elevators and run to Rune's room. Suki: Better stay here, Mr. Than. Staff only. ---- Gourd waited outside for three hours. Gourd: What happened to Rune? Suki: After three attempts to revive Rune... Gourd: IS SHE DEAD?! Suki: ...Her signs are finally stable. You can go inside. Gourd (sighs): Thank you so much (coughs). Let me get her fruits first. He remembers has a fruit basket that he placed in his room so he has to get it. They later return to the room. Gourd: Rune, I hope you're okay. Maki: You look attractive together, Api-''kun'' and Rune-''chan''. Suki: Maki, why are you still here? Your shift's already over after the surgery, right? Maki: Yeah. That's why I'm not in the uniform anymore. Gourd: You watch our shows? Maki: Yeah. Your show's really funny, and you two might end up into an actual relationship. That's why I'm praying my best to keep Rune alive. Gourd: Us?! An actual relationship? To hell with that! She's my polar opposite to begin with! ---- Suki: But opposites do attract! Gourd: Then repel once they become one as bonds will repel the two parties. Suki: Apichart, do you really have to be that hard on yourself? Apichart: Nah. I have PTSD from this. Suki: What does PTSD have to do with relationships? Apichart: I used to court a girl. But, she actually was already in a relationship with an another guy. I'm also acquaintances with her friends because I need to. Her friends kept that secret from me, taking advantage of my weakness of ignorance. I promised to myself not to enter such situations again. Screw the old me. Maki: How about calling her "-chan" on your episodes? That's what couples use, right? Apichart: Because work requires to. Ever since we went to making Kaizoku no Blin, our superiors have to make us call each other "Api-kun" and "Rune-chan" to gain market. To the both of us, it looks really cringe-worthy for a male audience anime. Suki and Maki: HOLY SH~ WE'RE SORRY! We think we got too personal now. Apichart: It's okay. I, too became too personal and shared too much of my life. I forgot about our professional limits. Apichart sleeps peacefully for the day. ---- Inside Apichart's dream is a garden of lush green hedges and a nice marble bench. He plays a mandolin and tries to sing a few lines. Apichart: This song is for... I don't know. Sometimes I just have to go out of my character, really. Summer days, summer nights And stars tend to shine ten thousand brights But what is all these luminous sceneries... ...When my heart's as cold as plaster of Paris. Apichart: Shit. Something's not right. Apichart: What would Eiichi Ohtaki do? They say "No man's an island" But why have I've been felt like some lonely land Why is my words full of "I's" It seems so by the look of my eyes. This is not a love song For people knew what I did wrong Other people like to have the drama And there's another with the trauma ---- Rune appears in the background Rune: Your song... is shit. Those lyrics are wack. Apichart: I know, Rune-chan. I know. Rune: How about let me help you? Your voice is really beautiful. Apichart: You, of all people? Why? I'm soooooo confused. Don't tell me you too are influenced by Maki or Suki or just either of them in disguise? Rune: Shut up. Anyway, it sounds like a very Western pop song. Eiichi simply does it with his cool but golden voice, like a DON! Here, try this. Your song's about loneliness, right? After a round of analysis and changes, the two are set and the scene returns to the original one. ---- Apichart returns to his mandolin and sings. Apichart: (to be added later) Rune: (to be added later) ---- Apichart: Thank you so much. Rune suddenly hugs Apichart, much to the surprise of the guy. Apichart: I don't expect you to do something like this, knowing the man-hater you are. I just said thanks. Rune: Because I owe you a bigger one, really. Apichart: For what? Rune: You saved me from the fire, you idiot! Another flashback... Apichart: RUUUUUUNE!! Where are you? Rune '(coughs): I'm at the kitchen! ''Apichart runs to the kitchen, but he gets stabbed by an iron bar and tries to remove it. '''Apichart: Fuck! My stomach! I might get tetanus anytime soon. Rune: Hurry! (coughs) The smoke keeps getting darker and darker! A few seconds later, Apichart manages to enter the kitchen. Rune: Oh, my God! Apichart, you're wounded and bleeding so much! Let me help you first! Apichart: Yeah, stop my bleeding first! After a few minutes, they manage to get out of the house but both collapse due to wounds and suffocation. ---- Rune: This is why I have to thank you. Apichart: Hey, I just want to say something. Apichart wakes up. Rune is asleep on a seat, watching over him. Apichart: I know it's just a dream. Rune: It's not, though. Apichart: You having the same dream? Rune: Yeah. They stare into each other. Rune: Don't think of it that way! But, seriously. Thanks for saving me. Apichart: You're welcome. Suki enters the room. Suki: It's nice seeing you get along. Rune and Apichart: It's-not-wha? What? It's not what you think! ---- A few days later, they finally managed to get out of the hospital and their bills are paid. Apichart: Are you okay? Rune: Yeah, I just noticed something changed with you. Apichart: EHHH? Something changed with me? It's still the same, calm old me. You though on the other hand. Rune '''(pinches her own face): Yeah, this unabnormally calm. THIS IS NOT RIGHT!! '''Apichart: Now, that's my girl. Rune '''(blushes): Shut the fuck up, man. But what really was that dream? '''Apichart: HEY, YOU SWORE!!! Rune: Stop. Apichart: I'M CALLING THE POLICE!! KYA- 'Rune '(slaps Apichart): STOP! It's not funny. Apichart and Rune's story continues after the next arc. << Previous | Next >> Site navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin